July 25th through July 31st
Menu Recipes from July 25th to July 31st. 'July 25th' Breakfast Blintz Pancakestasteofhome.com *Recipe from Quick Cooking and Photo by Taste of Home Very Easy Fruit Saladallrecipes.com *Recipe by MICHELLE M and Photo by Family & Friends Brown Sugar Caramel Latteallrecipes.com *Recipe by bjergins and Photo by Baker Bee Dinner Easy Breadsticksseriouseats.com *Recipe by Carrie Vasios and Photo by Unknown Black Bean Soupsimplyrecipes.com *Recipe and Photo by Elise Bauer Cheesecake with Tropical Fruitsepicurious.com *Recipe from Bon Appetit and Photo by Lee Gong Orange Pineapple Punchtastykitchen.com *Recipe and Photo byTara Noland 'July 26' Breakfast Turkey with Smoked Provolone, Roasted Red Peppers and Foccaciatastykitchen.com *Recipe and Photo by Peter Breakfast Fruit Saladallrecipes.com *Recipe by Teri Albrecht and Photo by Fit & Healthy Mom Turkish Coffee Creamspunchfork.com *Recipe by Greg and Lucy Malouf and Photo by Lisa Cohen Dinner Chicken Parmesan Pizzatasteofhome.com *Recipe from Southern Living, Photo by Jennifer Davick and Styling by Buffy Hargett Carrot, Avocado and Orange Saladepicurious.com *Recipe by April Bloomfield and Photo by David Loftus Walnut Maple Piesimplyrecipes.com *Recipe and Photo by Elise Bauer Ginger Lemonadeallrecipes.com *Recipe by JHERCIK and Photo by mssyann8 'July 27' Breakfast Antipasto Chicken Sandwichmyrecipes.com *Recipe from Cooking Light and Photo by Unknown Pear-Ginger Muffinsfinecooking.com *Recipe by Joanne Chang and Photo by Scott Phillips Fresh Cranberry Punchtasteofhome.com *Recipe from Country and Photo by Taste of Home Dinner Grilled Salmon with Avocado Dipallrecipes.com *Recipe by Carolin and Photo by Dianne Lentil and Farro Saladtastykitchen.com *Recipe and Photo by Spontaneous Hausfrau Red Velvet Cakefinecooking.com *Recipe by David Gaus and Raquel Pelzel and Photo by Ellen Silverman Raspberry Rosewater Smoothiepunchfork.com *Recipe and Photo by Megan Gordon 'July 28' Breakfast Sausage Breakfast Casserolesimplyrecipes.com *Recipe by and Photo by Elise Bauer Raisin Sconesepicurious.com *Recipe from Gourmet and Photo by Unknown Cranberry Orange Punchseriouseats.com *Recipe and Photo by Carrie Vasios Dinner Spicy Basil-Beef Saladmyrecipes.com *Recipe from Cooking Light, Photo by Randy Mayor and Styling by Cindy Barr Gemelli with Asparagues Pancettadelish.com *Recipe by Frank P. Melodia and Photo by Gemma Comas Oatmeal Peanut Butter Cookiesallrecipes.com *Recipe by Joanne Reaney and Photo by NikkiA Iced Coffeetasteofhome.com *Recipe from Quick Cooking and Photo by Taste of Home 'July 29' Breakfast Balsamic-Glazed Chicken and Bell Pepper Sandwichmyrecipes.com *Recipe from Cooking Light and Photo by Unknown Sweet Cinnamon Pizzaseriouseats.com *Recipe by dbcurrie and Photo by Donna Currie Sweet Vanilla Iced Teaseriouseats.com *Recipe and Photo by Kerry Saretsky Dinner Halal Cart-Style Chicken and Rice with Rice Sauceseriouseats.com *Recipe by Caroline Russock and Photo by Robyn Lee Moroccan Chickpea Soupepicurious.com *Recipe from Gourmet and Photo by Unknown Double Ginger Cupcakes with Lemon Glazemyrecipes.com *Recipe from Cooking Light, Photo by Becky Luigart-Stayner, and Styling by Melanie J. Clarke Faloodeh (Persian Rose Water Ice)punchfork.com *Recipe by Unknown and Photo by Emily Ho 'July 30: Last Monday BBQ' Breakfast Grilled Teriyaki Tuna Wrapsrecipe.com *Recipe and Photo from Better Homes and Gardens Lemon-Sugar Grilled Pineapplerecipe.com *Recipe from allyou and Photo by Unknown Chocolate Espresso Pots de Cremeepicurious.com *Recipe from Gourmet and Photo by Anna Williams Dinner Classic Ultimate Hamburgersfinecooking.com *Recipe by Fred Thompson, Photo by Scott Phillips and Styling by Michelli Knauer Perfectly Thin and Crispy French Friesseriouseats.com *Recipe and Photo by J. Kenji Lopez-Alt Grilled Chicken Kabob Caesar Saladpunchfork.com *Recipe and Photo from Eat Better America Pitas with Tomatoes, Olives and Fetaepicurious.com *Recipe from Bon Appetit and Photo by Michael Falconer Grilled Pound Cake with Berriestasteofhome.com *Recipe by Taste of Home Test Kitchen and Photo by Taste of Home Kiwi Sorbetepicurious.com *Recipe by Ian Knauer and Photo by Romulo Yanes Honeydew Lemonadefinecooking.com *Recipe by John Ash and Photo by Scott Phillips 'July 31' Breakfast Tuna and Olive Salad Sandwichepicurious.com *Recipe from Gourmet and Photo by Romulo Yanes Caramel Apple Cheesecake Barspunchfork.com *Recipe and Photo by Kevin Lynch Sweet Summer Smoothieallrecipes.com *Recipe by and Photo by Danon Oikos Dinner Easy Cheesy Breadsticksfood.com *Recipe by Lacy S. and Photo by Juenessa Seared Salmon Salad with Kale and Garden Vegetablestastykitchen.com *Recipe and Photo by Bev Weidner Alpine Mint Browniesseriouseats.com *Recipe by The Serious Eats Team and Photo by Robyn Lee Frozen Caramel Latteeallrecipes.com *Recipe by Therapist Todd and Photo by Baker Bee 'References'